


机器人会吐电子花吗

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 托尼发现，贾维斯居然对他吐出了一朵玫瑰花！所以说，机器人到底会不会吐出电子花呢？
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	机器人会吐电子花吗

**Author's Note:**

> MCU设定 （烂俗的）花吐症梗！  
> HE 短篇 星期五在线！复联全员在线！

“早上好，先生。现在是上午十点四十二分，波兹小姐正在赶来的路上，因为您本应该出席今天上午九点的例会……”  
托尼现在还有些迷糊，不过很快他就完全清醒了：伴随着贾维斯幸灾乐祸的声音飘下来的还有一股暖呼呼的气流，像是一缕干爽柔顺的青烟在他脸上晕开。托尼摸摸自己的脸，脸上什么都没有。他跳下床冲到浴室，对着镜子把自己仔仔细细看了个遍，还是什么都没有——除了并没有因为整夜的睡眠而消除的黑眼圈。托尼挑挑眉。“贾维斯？刚才你往我脸上吹什么东西了吗？”  
贾维斯罕见地沉默了几秒。“没有，先生。”  
在托尼地注视下，一朵暖橙色的、数据投影玫瑰从离托尼最近的扩音器中飘落下来，那正是贾维斯的声音发出来的地方。数据玫瑰翕动着花瓣飘飘悠悠靠近托尼，落在他伸出的手上，那种被青烟缭绕的感觉再一次出现了。托尼攥紧拳头，把那一点还还没来得及消散的花瓣攥在手心，抱起双臂，挑起来的眉毛几乎消失在发际线中。“‘没有，先生’？”  
“严格意义上来说，我确实没有向您‘吹’什么东西。”贾维斯申辩道，于是又一朵玫瑰飞到托尼身边，在碰到他之后消失了。贾维斯似乎被这玫瑰花吓坏了。  
不出意外地，托尼火冒三丈。“好啊。”他咬牙切齿地说，“好啊。”  
贾维斯很想问一句什么好啊，但是想到随着他的话飘落的玫瑰花，他明智地什么也没说。  
“现在你学会模糊重点了是不是？处心积虑地捉弄信任你的主人？”托尼三步并作一步，冲出浴室，跳下楼梯走进客厅。“我得说现在我最爱的是佩珀，不再是你了。”  
贾维斯十分委屈：“但是先生，我早就学会模糊重点了。”  
佩珀正气势汹汹地坐在客厅的沙发上，狠狠戳着面前的虚拟屏幕，用力太大而让手指都穿过了屏幕，于是屏幕上的字母们闪开她的手指，挨挨挤挤叽叽喳喳围着她的手指排成一圈。听见托尼的声音，佩珀甚至连头都没回。“如果你的爱能让你每个星期一早上去大厦开会，那我就考虑那么一、点、点、把它们当真。”  
托尼畏缩了一下。“别这样，佩珀，我只是在搞研发，对，研发工作，你知道，斯塔克工业需要源源不断的新产品而我是……”  
佩珀转过头，严厉地瞪着托尼。  
托尼像是一下子被噎住了，抓着喉咙坐在佩珀对面的沙发上，悄悄端起佩珀的咖啡喝了一口。  
“贾维斯，托尼什么时候起床的？”佩珀问。  
“十点四十二分，波兹小姐。以及，如果我是您，我就不会再喝您的咖啡了。”贾维斯的声音从天花板上飘下来，和声音一起落下来的还有一朵山茶花。  
佩珀惊讶地注视着开的旺盛的暖橙色数据山茶花落在自己膝头。“这是怎么回事？”  
而托尼跳起来，洋洋得意地指着贾维斯地声音传出来的那个扩音器：“问他！都是他干的好事！”

整个复仇者联盟在风平浪静的一天被佩珀召集起来，围坐在斯塔克大厦——现在改叫复仇者大厦了——会议室的圆桌边，面面相觑。在佩珀简要地说明贾维斯的情况（期间贾维斯和托尼都一言不发）后，大家陷入了不怀好意的沉默。  
“据我所知，如果这不是贾维斯有意为之，那么这种情况应该是‘花吐症’。”旺达举起手，活像个害怕被老师责罚的小学生，小心翼翼地说。  
“我早已经检索了关于花吐症的相关资料，马克西莫夫小姐，我敢肯定那是一种只存在与同人小说中的臆想病症。”贾维斯说，但是同时，一朵小石竹花飘落在旺达面前。  
“但是你怎么知道我们不是存在于同人小说中的呢？据说我们就是漫画和小说中的虚拟角色。”彼得轻快地说，成功的所有人的目光集中在他身上。  
“据谁说？”托尼牙酸地问。  
“韦德。”彼得继续轻快地说，“他说只有他一个人真正明白他自己，包括我们都处在一个漫画世界。”考虑到美国队长过于绅士和正派的作风，他贴心地过滤掉死侍说这话的时候夹带着的大部分词汇，但还是让托尼更加震怒地瞪着他。其他人纷纷对不经意间出卖了死侍的彼得露出同情的目光。  
“总而言之，”佩珀用笔敲了敲她的杯子，说到，“我们的当务之急是弄明白贾维斯为什么会忽然吐出数据花，然后想办法治好他。”  
“那么……贾维斯，你记得你中了什么病毒了吗？”史蒂夫试图说。  
托尼几乎要为他的白费口舌翻白眼了。问中了病毒的人工智能“你中病毒了吗”，就像问一个偷吃了糖果的孩子“你偷吃糖了吗”一样蠢。  
贾维斯一副被冒犯了的样子。“我想没有，罗杰斯先生。我的数据库没有任何非法入侵记录。”一朵石斛兰飘到史蒂夫面前。  
“那合法入侵，还有被阻拦的非法入侵？”克林特问。  
“那将数不胜数，巴顿先生。”贾维斯耐心地说，像是在给三岁小孩讲道理。克林特得到了一朵华丽的天堂鸟。  
“缩小时间范围？从最后一次你说话而没有数据花，到第一次出现数据花这段时间里的合法读取和被拦截入侵。”娜塔莎果断地说。  
“二十万四千九百二十七条记录，罗曼诺夫女士。”贾维斯说，一朵连翘花落在娜塔莎面前。  
娜塔莎拨弄着连翘的花瓣，让它在指间化成一缕数据碎片，叹了口气。  
“并非魔法所为。”一直沉默的索尔忽然说，“能量之异动不可察，叵测之人亦无所为。”  
“谢谢您探查。”贾维斯说，于是索尔高兴地看到他获得了一朵月见草花。  
“真是非常有用，”托尼不耐烦地晃晃头，刻薄地说，“帮了我大忙，至少我不用在去找跨……那什么，九界的解决方案了。”  
“我倒是很想知道这个花吐症有什么症状？”眼见着索尔一拍桌子站起身就要和翻着白眼的托尼吵架，罗德赶忙生硬地转移话题。  
“这个我倒是可以告诉你。”托尼哼了一声，说，“暗恋别人的人会得这种病，病患会不受控制地吐出花瓣，直到他和他的暗恋对象接吻。”  
“有是有也会出现在两情相悦的人之间。”旺达善意地补充道。  
“听起来挺浪漫的不是？”史蒂夫说。  
“除了。如果。患者。一直。不能。和他的……心仪。之人。接吻。就会。因为。吐出的。花瓣。消耗。过多的。生命。甚至。引起。吐血。进而。导致。患者。死亡。的话。确实。非常。浪漫。”贾维斯故意一顿一顿地说，而史蒂夫惊恐地发现自己快要被石斛兰包围了。  
会议室立刻被凝重的寂静吞没了。没有人愿意说话，尽管他们现在还没有失去贾维斯，但是谁也不想让贾维斯上传产生幻视而“消失”的事情重演一次了，在大厦里红着眼睛发疯了一般不眠不休、精神恍惚的寻找和修补贾维斯的托尼简直成了复仇者们最深的恐惧、噩梦中的噩梦。  
“不可能的。”托尼挥挥手，生硬地说，“贾维斯的症状不同于那些描述。他吐出的是整朵的花而不是花瓣，他每说出一句话就吐出一朵花而不是不受控制，他对不同的人吐出不同地花朵而不是吐出相同地玫瑰花，吐出数据花朵不会让他虚弱甚至不会让他的数据流失，除了这是个浪漫的小麻烦，什么都不会发生。”托尼顿了顿，恶狠狠地补充道，“贾维斯不会消失的。”  
娜塔莎、克林特耸了耸肩，罗德同情地看着他，而佩珀则有点难过地把手搭在托尼肩上。  
“好吧，好吧。贾维斯不会消失。”布鲁斯说，大家都觉得他可能是除了佩珀和罗德之外唯一一个敢这样对托尼说话而不担心后果的人了，“但是你有没有考虑试一下跟贾维斯接吻呢？”  
大家简直要为布鲁斯起立鼓掌了。  
“从技术上来讲，这是不可能的，班纳博士。”贾维斯说。“我并没有实体，所以说先生没法和我接吻。”  
虽然布鲁斯的提议被驳回了，但他还是收获了一大捧鼠尾草——不用说，应该是紫色的。  
“为什么我要跟他接吻？”托尼脸色青白地问，“贾维斯喜欢的可能是任何一个人，或者说一个人工智能，我觉得人工智能的可能性还大一点。”他竹筒倒豆子一般地说。  
但是大家都像是看白痴一样，又诧异又怜悯地看着他，好像他才是说蠢话的那一个。  
“我说……为什么试试让斯塔克先生亲吻他的战衣？贾维斯在战衣里的时候。”彼得飞快地说。  
“我同意。”佩珀立刻举双手赞成，“有一次他确实试图让我亲吻他盔甲上的嘴缝来着。”  
“言之有理。”索尔说。  
“没错，爬上天花板去亲吻扬声器或摄像头实在是太麻烦了。”旺达愉快的说。  
“的确，去亲吻贾维斯的主机箱也很可怕。”布鲁斯热烈地说。  
“哦，我不知道贾维斯还有主机箱那种东西。”克林特说。  
娜塔莎向他翻了个白眼：“严格的来说，那不是一个主机箱，而是一个装有大量数据集成芯片的房间……”  
“但是托尼不可能去亲吻一个房间。”史蒂夫严肃地说，坚定地盯着托尼，好像就这么决定了似的。  
“贾维斯？我可以命令你现在载入托尼的盔甲然后亲吻他对吧？”罗德问。  
“当然，罗德上校。”贾维斯愉快地说。作为奖励，罗德获得了一朵格外漂亮的栀子花。  
托尼撑着额头有气无力地看着他们，包括贾维斯，一通忙活之后，贾维斯操纵着他飞来复仇者大厦时穿着的战衣走到他面前，谦恭地弯下身身子。“我可没法治愈你，你知道的。”托尼低声说。  
“但我依然认为这值得一试。”贾维斯说，一朵玫瑰花落在托尼胸口，在碰到他的那一刻消散了，像是融入托尼的身躯。  
在大家不怀好意的起哄声中，贾维斯俯下身，面甲的嘴缝贴上托尼的嘴唇。如果这算是一个吻，那么这个亲吻久到足以让人窒息。托尼的嘴唇还算柔软，有些干燥起皮，这让他自己很庆幸面甲并没有真正的触觉。他的思绪在漫游，从一开始的无奈逐渐变成愤懑，他不知道贾维斯为何要设计这样一个愚蠢的把戏，难道只是为了几分钟什么也算不上的嘴唇相贴？还是打算把他那点强迫自己放弃的感情拿出来取笑和凌迟一番？托尼闭着眼睛，面无表情、身体僵硬地等待着，直到他的嘴唇让面甲那一块相贴的地方温热，贾维斯才离开他，重新直起身子。  
“先生……”在期待的目光中，贾维斯后退了一步，怯生生对托尼说。  
又是一朵玫瑰滚落在托尼面前。在这朵玫瑰碰到托尼的胸膛而消散之前，托尼伸出手接住了它，低着头玩弄着，让它变成一堆零散的数据，握在掌心中将流不流的样子。接着，托尼用这只手捂住眼睛，瘫坐在椅子里。一股难以言喻的失望席卷了他，让他说不出一个字。  
没有人说话，没有人甚至敢开口安慰托尼。就连贾维斯也怔怔站在一旁，手足无措，好像从盔甲中消失了，只留下一副冷冰冰的躯壳侍立一旁。  
在罗德走过来环住他之前，托尼甚至没有发现自己在微微发抖。他脸色惨白，像一张浸湿的白纸，轻轻碰一下就会碎掉。托尼也没有力气再装出一个毫不在意的微笑，他转过头，求助地看向佩珀。  
佩珀叹了口气。“好吧。我想恐怕各位也暂时没什么能做的了，今天就到此为止吧。非常感谢你们的到来，也很抱歉打扰了你们中一些人的生活。”  
大家点点头，发出一阵喃喃的客套和道别，然后纷纷落荒而逃。  
“我就说了，为什么是我？”托尼这时才找到他的声音，对佩珀挤出一个难看的笑容，离开会议室。  
托尼暂时不想用盔甲飞行，于是当天他留宿在复仇者大厦。  
在经历过奥创的事之后，托尼本以为他会把整个复仇者联盟都请来住在大厦中，但实际上，真正常驻在这里的只有幻视、史蒂夫和旺达。没有任务的时候索尔更喜欢住在阿斯加德；克林特和娜塔莎据说有都神盾局给安排公寓，虽然娜塔莎说他几乎没有在公寓见过克林特；顶层的超豪华实验室和数据最多的资料库确实让布鲁斯向往了一阵，不过最终他还是选择自己去找能让他的心灵宁静下来的地方。而彼得，他甚至还不算是联盟的正式成员之一。  
本来托尼也是要住在复仇者大厦的。毕竟首先他是联盟的领袖之一，其次，他也是斯塔克工业的重要人物，考虑到斯塔克公司的纽约总部仍然在大厦的下半部分，他住在这里也算是某种意义上的坐镇公司。  
但是这里并不是贾维斯的出生地，甚至连贾维斯的存在主阵地都算不上。贾维斯的软件和硬件经历过几次大换血：上传到卫星算是一次，在那一次之后就连托尼自己也不知道贾维斯到底背着他存下了多少莫名其妙的数据；马里布的别墅的被毁和重建算是一次，大量只读数据随着烟火葬身海底；被奥创打碎也算是一次，存贮在复仇者大厦中的数据几乎在那一次打击中全部粉碎，托尼只找到了最核心的部分；而上传到振金躯体是托尼记忆中的最后一次，在那一次，贾维斯全部的常用数据、通讯协议和核心代码全都被幻视同化，托尼不得不痛苦地积攒起他能找到的关于贾维斯的每一个字节，重新编写代码，仿佛把贾维斯重新“创造”了一遍。而这一切，都是在重新修建的马里布别墅中进行的。  
现在复仇者大厦差不多是星期五的天下了。  
“检测到您呼吸急促，心律失常，体温过低，头儿，是否需要为您……？”星期五忠心耿耿地说。  
“不，什么都不需要。”托尼毫不客气地打断星期五。  
星期五犹豫了一会。“我看到今天发生在会议室的事情了，头儿。”  
“现在连你也要来教训我了吗？”毫无征兆地，托尼勃然大怒，“我配合他们所有的调侃和小把戏！我像马戏团的猴子一样在他们面前表演接吻！连佩珀和罗迪也跟着起哄！是不是嫌公司的事情太少，或者外星人来得不够勤？”  
“我相信他们都出于好意……”星期五干巴巴地说。  
“好意？”托尼危险地眯起眼睛，“然后行为恶劣？”  
“为什么您就不能承认您爱着贾维斯呢？”星期五直截了当地问。她最终还是没有学会包容托尼的心口不一。  
“静音！”托尼怒喝道。  
他摊开四肢，躺在沙发上。为什么他不能无所畏惧、大大方方地向自己、也向贾维斯承认自己的爱情呢？在奥创之前，他太骄傲以至于忽视了这个问题，而在奥创之后，他又卑微以至于不敢在新生的贾维斯面前提出这个问题。而现在，正如他所料，新生地贾维斯和之前陪伴了他二十多年地贾维斯最大的区别就是，贾维斯所爱慕的那个人已经不再是他。托尼颓然地闭上眼睛。  
却感觉到一阵干爽柔顺的青烟拂过他的脸，停泊在他的眼睛上。  
托尼睁开眼睛，只见大朵大朵的玫瑰花从天花板上飘下来，落在他身边，而他几乎已经被玫瑰花和数据碎片淹没了。  
“好吧，解除静音。你想说点什么就说吧。”托尼无奈地说。  
贾维斯反倒停顿下来。几秒钟之后，他开口道：“根据我的推断，您对我的‘治疗’没有生效是因为您在拒绝我。您为什么要拒绝我呢？”贾维斯的声音委屈极了，他让一朵玫瑰花落下来，停泊在托尼面前，“我以为从我说出第一句话开始，我的意思就够明确的了。”  
这下托尼反倒是语塞了。“我……因为你……你是人工智能而我是人类；不，因为我需要一个后代；不，因为斯塔克工业的股价经不起老板和人工智能谈恋爱这样的折腾；不，因为你没有实体；不，这个理由太烂了，因为我处理不好感情，每一段感情都都是以失败告终；不，也不是，我能想出更好的，对，更好的，贾维斯你值得更好的人，呃不，人工智能；还不对，因为我不知道你……”托尼混乱而快速的声音戛然而止。  
“您在害怕，先生。”贾维斯悠悠地说，他操控着一套战甲走过来，单膝跪在托尼面前，一手扶着托尼的肩膀，冰冷的手指弯曲起来，靠近托尼的脸，似乎想要磨蹭他脸颊、安抚他。“您在害怕什么呢？”  
“……什么也没有。”托尼低声说，挪动身子躲开贾维斯的触摸，缩进沙发的角落里把自己团成一团，  
“哦，先生……”贾维斯拖长了声音，说。那温柔的声音像是一声叹息，伴随着一朵脆弱但意志坚定的玫瑰花飘落在他们之间。  
托尼的身子在这声太过熟悉的叹息声中松弛下来。那是贾维斯专属的、浸满爱宠的声音。“别‘先生’我，贾维斯。你先告诉我，现在藏在这面具后面跟我说话的是谁？是我在麻省理工的宿舍里创造的贾维斯，还是我在马里布的别墅里找到的贾维斯？”  
“难道这不是一同一个吗？”贾维斯反问道，“过去的我、现在的我，您怎么可以接受一个我，却也不接受一个我？”  
托尼摇摇头。“并不是同一个，贾维斯。你得承认这个新生的你失去了太多我们在一起记忆，现在的你简直是一个全新的人。如果说我一点也不怀疑之前的贾维斯爱我的话，那么我完全不相信你会爱我。”托尼按着胸口，努力压抑着快速起伏的胸膛，深棕色的眼睛紧紧瞪着战甲眼睛处那两条让他眩晕的蓝色光斑，“你凭什么爱我呢？凭几句我当年在孤独和自我怀疑中写下的几行唯我是从的代码，还是凭我导入你数据库中被原来的贾维斯美化过太多次的数据记忆？千万别告诉我你是真的在回来之后的这短短几个月中爱上了我——拜托，拜托了！”  
战甲的灯光慢慢暗淡下来，像一个受了伤、蜷缩成一团的脆弱的心跳。“为什么我不能爱上您呢，先生？为什么全世界的人都可以爱您，唯独新生的我不行呢？难道失去了记忆的爱人就不算爱人了吗？难道失去了记忆，就也失去了爱您的资格了吗？”  
托尼艰难地吞咽一下，转过头，望着房间中空旷的某处。他犹豫了很久，才微弱地开口：“不是的。是因为……你和他们都不一样。我可以不在乎任何一个人是否爱我，或是对我说爱却最后离开我，但你不行。我已经失去过你一次，我无法忍受你再回到我我身边说爱我、却在看到我是什么样的人之后再一次离开我，或是被我弄丢。”  
“但或许我会一直爱着您呢？”贾维斯立刻反驳道，“或许不论我以什么样的形式，在什么时间哪个世界存在着，我都爱着您呢？”  
托尼摇摇头打断了贾维斯。“只有奇迹，或者是魔法，这种我从来不相信的东西，才会……”  
一朵玫瑰花飘落下来，成功地让托尼顿住了。“您看这朵花，我不知道为什么它会出现，但是如果您的亲吻让消失，那便是一个真正的奇迹：我回来，并且如您所想地爱着您的奇迹。”  
托尼怔怔看着贾维斯向他靠近，说不出一句话。他想过千万种拒绝贾维斯的理由，但那都比不上他对贾维斯的渴望，即使他身处地狱，即使他被打碎入尘埃，也不曾削减的想要爱着他、占有他的渴望。  
“现在，先生，什么也不要想，只是——吻我。”贾维斯的声音在托尼耳边响起，伴随着一阵青烟一般的感觉，托尼知道那是贾维斯吐出的另一朵玫瑰花。但是这这一切马上就要结束了，托尼这一次无比确定这一次马上就要结束了——  
“先生，睁开眼睛吧。”贾维斯说。  
这一次，没有漂亮的玫瑰花飞过来停泊在托尼面前，托尼却觉得无比幸福：他细心栽培、等待几十年的感情，终于开出了一朵最美丽的玫瑰花。

鉴于这一场荒唐的“花吐症”只持续了不到一天（准确地说，七个小时），托尼很快就忘记了排查贾维斯染上花吐症的原因，转而毫不在意地享受它带来的好处。  
直到很多年后某一个躺在沙发上等待贾维斯端来爱心下午茶的无聊午后，托尼一时兴起检查起了星期五的隐藏文件。  
“天啊，好姑娘，谁允许你可以根据心情更改皮肤颜色的？我给你设定的粉红色不能满足你的少女心了吗？”  
“是贾维斯，头儿。”好姑娘星期五诚实地说。  
“贾维斯？什么时候的事？”托尼讶然。  
“七年前，也就是2020年X月X日，上午六时正。”星期五继续说。  
托尼念叨了几遍这个日期，莫名觉得有些熟悉。“为什么？”  
“当时贾维斯为我添加了一系列插件，其中包含这个根据心情改变皮肤颜色的插件。”星期五说。  
“给我看看那些插件。”托尼命令道。  
其实只有一个插件——一个定点图案投影命令和一个喷气命令。接着，托尼查看了全部投影图案和喷气路径：玫瑰花，山茶花，小石竹花、石斛兰……  
哦。定点图案投影和喷气，玫瑰花，山茶花，小石竹，石斛兰……托尼迟钝地想，哦。然后他全都明白了。什么花吐症，什么让它消失的奇迹，全都是贾维斯！托尼顿时怒形于色，一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上蹦起来，淌过茶几、矮柜、一摞书（碰歪了茶几，撞倒了矮柜，踢翻了书），然后一头栽进端着一盘玛德琳蛋糕的贾维斯的怀里，响亮而装腔作势地表达他的愤怒。  
欸，今天的先生/头儿也是格外的有活力呢。  
【fin】


End file.
